More Than Related: A Rory x Lorelai Love Story
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: After Rory Gilmore was dumped by her boyfriend, she was comforted by her Mom, Lorelai Gilmore. And their relationship changed for the better as they fell in love with each other. (Mother/Daughter Incest). (Don't like it, don't read it).
1. Chapter 1: True Love Blooms: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. This is my very first Rory Gilmore/Lorelai Gilmore Mom/Daughter Incest fic. This fic does indeed have Mom/Daughter Incest. This fic will also have six chapters. Or more. And I do promise that the second chapter of this new fic will be longer than this first chapter and it will have more plot and maybe some romance. This is very much a slow burn romance fic. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fanfic Warning:** This fic features incest between a mother and her adult daughter. If anyone doesn't like incest, they don't have to read it. Please don't leave hateful or rude reviews. There's no need to spread hate. Thank you for your understanding of common sense.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Gilmore Girls.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Rory Gilmore. Lorelai Gilmore. Original Male Character and other characters will show up.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Rory Gilmore/Lorelai Gilmore.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** No set timeline. It is slightly AU.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** After Rory Gilmore was dumped by her boyfriend, she was comforted by her Mom, Lorelai Gilmore. And their relationship changed for the better as they fell in love with each other.

xxxxxx

Rory was laying on her bed in her bedroom, facedown and crying into her pillow. The reason why she was crying is that she was just dumped by her now ex-boyfriend Rick Grayson. He was her first boyfriend and he was one of her first love's. But the first person that she had fallen in love with was her mother, Lorelai Gilmore. She had been in love with her own mom for as long as she can remember. But she had also fallen in love with Rick, which was about a year after they had started dating when they were both still in high school.

But they were now both in college and Rory was twenty-two years old. He still broke her heart when he broke up with the young law student two days earlier. Rick was only one year older than Rory. And Rory had never told anyone that she was in love with Lorelai, but now she finally had the chance to confess her true feelings to her mom. Rory had eventually fallen asleep while she was crying.

Lorelai was single at that moment as well. She dated men and women, but she was currently very much single. She didn't mind being single, she rather liked it just being her and Rory. Lorelai has had feelings for her daughter for quite a long time.

And that's how Lorelai had found her later that night as she opened the door to her daughter's bedroom. She was so happy that Rory had decided to live with her before she goes back to college after the summer break. It hurt her so deeply to see her daughter so heartbroken. But she also knew that she had a chance to be with her daughter. Lorelai was in love with Rory, just like Rory was in love with Lorelai. But neither woman actually knew of one another's true feelings for each other.

She opened the door to Rory's bedroom the rest of the way as quietly as she possibly could. She then walked over to Rory's bed and she sat down gently on her daughter's bed. She reached out one of her hands to thread her fingers through Rory's hair and Lorelai slightly blushed to herself. Rory began to wake up when she felt someone's fingers combing through her hair. She turned her head and she smiled up at her mom with a blush on her face.

"Mom, hey. When did you get back home? I thought that you were going to be out later?" Rory asked and Lorelai gave her daughter a soft and loving smile. **'I wonder what she's thinking about right now.'** Rory had thought to herself.

"Hey, Rory. I wanted to come home check on you and see how you were doing. So how are you doing? I know getting dumped and it sucks. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. But just know that I'm always here for you if you need to or want to talk about anything and everything, okay?" Lorelai said and Rory nodded to her. Rory sat up in bed and she wrapped her arms around Lorelai and Lorelai did the same. **'I will always be there for Rory. Always.'** Lorelai had thought to herself.

The two women stayed in each other's arms for several long minutes before they had finally pulled out of their hug with blushes on both of their beautiful faces. Lorelai then got up from Rory's bed and she walked back over to the doorway. She looked over to Rory, who was still seated on her own bed.

"It's not too late at night, would like you to go out to dinner tonight? There's a new Chinese restaurant that just recently opened. I haven't been there yet, I was actually waiting for you to come home from college first. So how does that sound?" Lorelai asked Rory and she hoped that her daughter would take her up on her offer. Rory then gave her mom the biggest smile that she had seen on her face in so long. And she was happy that she was the one that had caused Rory to smile that big.

"That actually sounds pretty awesome, Mom. I just have to shower first and freshen up a bit and find an outfit to wear, which shouldn't take me too long." Rory replied and Lorelai nodded back to her. She walked over to her closet to find an outfit to wear to dinner with her mom that night. And Lorelai couldn't help but stare at her daughter's ass as she was bent over in her closet, but she looked away when Rory found her outfit.

"I'll better go change too. I'll meet you in the living room, Rory." Lorelai said as she walked out of her daughter's bedroom to her own bedroom to change into another outfit to wear out to dinner.

xxxxxx

xxx-Three Hours Later-After Dinner-The Gilmore's Living Room-xxx

xxxxxx

Rory and Lorelai were both sitting down on the living room couch while they watched tv. They were cuddled up together in a blanket. It was cold for some reason and the two women had always cuddled together whenever they had watched tv together in the living room or one of their bedrooms. And it was about two hours of watching tv, that Rory and Lorelai had fallen asleep while they were cuddled together.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of this first chapter of More Than Related: A Rory x Lorelai Love Story. I promise that I will get back to writing my other fics soon, including A Mother And Her Daughter Are In Love, A New Life That Is Worth Living, A Vampire's True Love and Aladdin: Warlock Assassin: Book One. If any of y'all have any ideas for this fic or any of my other fics, please let me know in a review or PM. I'll have the second chapter of this fic written and posted soon, either tomorrow or the day after that.

I had a lot of fun writing and posting this first chapter. And I really can't wait to write this fic. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: A Very Fun Day: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. I apologize that it has been four days since I've posted the first chapter of this fic. Here is the second chapter of More Than Related: A Rory x Lorelai Love Story and I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. There will be smut in this fic, but not just yet. This fic will be six chapters and this second chapter is longer than the first chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "That actually sounds pretty awesome, Mom. I just have to shower first and freshen up a bit and find an outfit to wear, which shouldn't take me too long." Rory replied and Lorelai nodded back to her. She walked over to her closet to find an outfit to wear to dinner with her mom that night. And Lorelai couldn't help but stare at her daughter's ass as she was bent over in her closet, but she looked away when Rory found her outfit.

"I'll better go change too. I'll meet you in the living room, Rory." Lorelai said as she walked out of her daughter's bedroom to her own bedroom to change into another outfit to wear out to dinner.

xxxxxx

xxx-Three Hours Later-After Dinner-The Gilmore's Living Room-xxx

xxxxxx

Rory and Lorelai were both sitting down on the living room couch while they watched tv. They were cuddled up together in a blanket. It was cold for some reason and the two women had always cuddled together whenever they had watched tv together in the living room or one of their bedrooms. And it was about two hours of watching tv, that Rory and Lorelai had fallen asleep while they were cuddled together.

xxxxxx

When Rory woke up the following morning, Lorelai had already left for work at the Inn. She wanted to wake in Lorelai's arms, but that will happen eventually and she knows it will. **'I just have to tell my Mom that I'm in love with her, I'll tell her soon. I'll just have to wait for the right moment to do so.'** Rory had thought to herself as she sat up on the living room couch.

Rory decided to go out for a while. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote a note telling Lorelai that she was going out of the house for a bit. **'I'm so bored right now.'** Rory had thought to herself.

 _"Hey, Mom. I'll be out of the house for a couple of hours. I'll see later. I love you, Mom. XOXO, Rory."_ And that's exactly what Rory had written on the note that she left for her mom. She left it on the kitchen countertop and she then went to grab her purse before she left the house.

xxxxxx

xxx-Six Hours Later-Rory And Lorelai's Home-xxx

xxxxxx

Lorelai opened the front door to her house and she walked into it, and she closed and locked the door behind her. She then made her way into the kitchen where she found the note that Rory had left for her to find when she returned back home from work. She smiled down at the note and she slipped it into one of her blue jeans pockets. And after that, she went to her bedroom to shower and change clothes for dinner.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two Hours Later-Rory And Lorelai's Home-xxx

xxxxxx

Rory walked into the house and then she went to the kitchen. She saw that Lorelai had ordered them some takeout. Rory walked to her bedroom and she took a quick shower and ten minutes later, she walked back into the kitchen to see her mom sitting down at the kitchen table. She sat down next to her mother and they shared a quick, but a loving hug. They both pulled out of the hug.

"Hey, Mom. Dinner looks good. Well, let's eat." Rory said and Lorelai nodded in reply and then they started to eat their food. And once they were finished their food, they cleaned up the dishes and then they went to the living room to watch tv again. They both sat down on the couch and they pulled a blanket over themselves as they cuddled together on the couch. Rory looked over at her Lorelai and she blushed as she thought of some of the sex dreams that she has had of her and her mother having sex.

Lorelai noticed that Rory was looking at her and she turned to smile softly at her daughter and Rory smiled back at her in return. And both women turned back to face the tv. **'There's something that I've been wondering about.'** Lorelai had thought to herself.

"Rory, I've been thinking about something. Are you dating anyone? I mean, if you don't want to tell me, that's more than okay, but I'm just curious." Lorelai asked and they both blushed slightly. Rory turned to face Lorelai with a soft smile on her face.

"It's okay, Mom. Actually, I'm not dating anyone right now. But I do have a crush on someone and I'm not going to tell you who they are just yet." Rory replied to Lorelai while she blushed bright red once more. **'I really, really, hope that Mom doesn't notice that I'm blushing.'** Rory had thought to herself.

Lorelai then pulled Rory into a hug and Rory had hugged her back and they just stayed hugging like that for several long moments, just enjoying being so close to each other. Lorelai then pulled out of the hug.

"Rory, honey. You know that I love you no matter what. You don't have to tell me anything until you are absolutely ready to." Lorelai had replied to Rory and a bright smile spread across Rory's face.

"Oh, Mom. I love you too. That means so much more than you will ever know. I'll tell you who they are when I'm ready to. Now, let's just watch tv." Rory replied and both women went back to watching tv.

xxxxxx

xxx-One Hour-Later-Rory And Lorelai's Home-xxx

xxxxxx

After they had finished watching tv that night, both Rory and Lorelai had gone bed in their separate bedrooms. But Rory just couldn't fall asleep, she was far too turned on. She was turned on because she and Lorelai had ended up watching a movie that had a rather hot and steamy lesbian sex scene that had gotten both of them wet and horny.

Shorty after the movie ended, Lorelai had gone to her room to masturbate and Rory had gone to her own bedroom to do the same and she was still masturbating while thinking about both the hot lesbian sex scene that she had watched on tv and about having sex with Lorelai. From time to time, Rory would fantasize about her and Lorelai fucking and making love while she masturbated.

And she tried to keep her moans quite so that she wouldn't wake up her mom by biting down on her bottom lip, but on that night, she just couldn't stop her mom's name from flowing out of her mouth like a waterfall of pure and utter ecstasy. She was using her left hand to tease and fondle her own breasts, while fucked herself with three fingers of her right hand. She bucked her hips up to meet her fingers and she enjoyed every single second of it while she imagined that it was her Mom fucking her instead of her own fingers.

"Ohh, fuck, yes Mom. Don't stop. It feels so good. Fuck me harder Mom. Yes, yes. Shit yeah. Ohhh, Mom. Fuckkkk!" Rory moaned out loudly as she came rather hard on her own hand and fingers. She pulled her fingers out of her dripping wet pussy and she slipped into her mouth, and she licked them clean of her own cum. Rory then pulled her bed covers over her sweat drenched body and she fell asleep only a few seconds later.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the second chapter of More Than Related: A Rory x Lorelai Love Story and I hope that all of y'all had enjoyed reading it. I apologize that it has taken me four days to write and post this second chapter. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Time For Each Other: Part: 3

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the second chapter of More Than Related: A Rory x Lorelai Love Story and I hope that all of y'all will enjoy reading it. I'll try to write and post them quicker from now on. This third chapter is a little bit smutty. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Shorty after the movie ended, Lorelai had gone to her room to masturbate and Rory had gone to her own bedroom to do the same and she was still masturbating while thinking about both the hot lesbian sex scene that she had watched on tv and about having sex with Lorelai. From time to time, Rory would fantasize about her and Lorelai fucking and making love while she masturbated.

And she tried to keep her moans quite so that she wouldn't wake up her mom by biting down on her bottom lip, but on that night, she just couldn't stop her mom's name from flowing out of her mouth like a waterfall of pure and utter ecstasy. She was using her left hand to tease and fondle her own breasts, while fucked herself with three fingers of her right hand. She bucked her hips up to meet her fingers and she enjoyed every single second of it while she imagined that it was her Mom fucking her instead of her own fingers.

"Ohh, fuck, yes Mom. Don't stop. It feels so good. Fuck me harder Mom. Yes, yes. Shit yeah. Ohhh, Mom. Fuckkkk!" Rory moaned out loudly as she came rather hard on her own hand and fingers. She pulled her fingers out of her dripping wet pussy and she slipped into her mouth, and she licked them clean of her own cum. Rory then pulled her bed covers over her sweat drenched body and she fell asleep only a few seconds later.

xxxxxx

Lorelai woke up early the following morning because she had to go to work and when she had gone to check on Rory, she saw that Rory had already left. She had left a note telling Lorelai that she had gone to hang out with some friends for a while. Lorelai smiled down at the note before she got ready for work. Lorelai loved owning and working her own Inn, but she just wished that she and her daughter could hang out like they used to before Rory had left for college. **'I love Rory so much. I want to spend as much time as I can with her. Maybe I'll tell how I really feel about her.'** Lorelai had thought to herself as she picked out her clothes for the day.

xxxxxx

xxx-Dragon Fly Inn-Several Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Lorelai was exhausted and ready to go home and go to sleep. Rory had shown up at lunchtime to take her out for their usual lunch date. She blushed slightly to herself. Lorelai wished that it was a real date, but she had to tell Rory her true feelings first before they can go out on a real date. **'I would love to take Rory out on a real date someday and I would make the best night of either one of our lives.'** Lorelai had thought to herself as she left for home.

xxxxxx

xxx-Several Minutes Later-Rory And Lorelai's Home-xxx

xxxxxx

Lorelai walked into her and her daughter's home. She then made her way into their living room and that's when she had noticed that Rory had come back well before she did. Rory was sitting down on the couch and she was reading a book that she had been wanting to read for a long time, but she had only just now got around to reading it.

Lorelai walked over to the couch and she sat down right next to Rory. Rory noticed that her mom was back home and she quickly bookmarked with a bookmark. After she did that, Rory shuffled closer to Lorelai and she had brought her loving mother into a hug that Lorelai herself quickly returned. They both pulled out of their loving hug.

"Hey, Mom. How was work today? I saw how busy that you were earlier when I dropped by for our lunch date." Rory asked her and Lorelai smirked at her and they both blushed slightly. **'I really enjoyed our usual lunch date today. It was fun and sweet. I just really wished that it was a real date.'** Rory had thought to herself.

"It was good. But the day got better when you came by today. It was fun and I loved it. But I want it to be more than that. Rory, sweetie, there's something that I have to tell you. I'm in love with you and I have been for a few years." Lorelai said and Rory's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. And both women were blushing bright red now. Lorelai and Rory had shuffled even closer to each other, with their foreheads almost touching one another.

"Mom, there's something that I have to tell you. I'm in love with you too. And I have been since I was a teenager. I've always wanted to tell you my true feelings for you but I was scared because I didn't know if you felt the same way for me, but since that, we have just confessed to being in love with one another, I have to ask you something. Can we kiss?" Rory replied to her mom and they continued to blush even more now than ever.

Lorelai nodded in reply and she then placed her hand on Rory's shoulder and she moved her up to Rory's neck while Rory placed both of hands around Lorelai's waist. Lorelai leaned forward and she pressed her lips gently against her daughter's own lips and they both moaned softly into their very first kiss. Rory then parted her lips to slip her tongue out and she softly ran her tongue across her mother's bottom lip and Lorelai parted her lips, and Rory then slipped her tongue into Lorelai's mouth.

And as they continued to kiss, Rory gently pushed Lorelai onto her back and Lorelai chuckled softly into their kiss and Rory climbed on top of her mother. Lorelai then moved her hands from Rory's shoulders to her waist. Then after a few minutes, Lorelai slipped both of her hands down to Rory's ass and she pressed Rory closer to her and they both moaned as they moved a knee between each other's legs and they ground their clothed pussies against one's jeans-clad knees.

After several long breathtaking minutes, they both pulled out of their kiss and they rested their forehead against each other's once more and they just stared deeply into one another's eyes. **'Fuck, that was both amazing and hot.'** Both Lorelai had thought at the exact same time to themselves.

"Wow, Mom. That was fantastic. You're one hell of a kisser. I'm kinda wet right now. I have never actually been this wet before and I want you so much, but I don't want to rush this. Mom, would you go on a date with me?" Rory asked and with tears in her eyes Lorelai leaned up and she brought Rory into another kiss that took their breath away. She pulled out of their kiss again.

"Oh Rory, I would love to go on a date with you. How does this weekend sound to you?" Lorelai had replied and Rory nodded before she leaned down to kiss Lorelai quickly. She pulled back and she then laid herself down in Lorelai's arms and they wrapped their arms around each other and they just stayed like that for quite a while. A couple of hours later, both Lorelai and Rory had then decided to go to Lorelai's bedroom to cuddle for a bit before they had dinner later that night.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the third chapter of more Than Related: A Rory x Lorelai Love Story. Lorelai and Rory's first date will happen in the next chapter, which is the fourth chapter. There might be some smut, but not much. I'll have chapter four written and posted in a few days. And I will update A Mother And Her Daughter Are In Love, A New Life That Is Worth Living and A Vampire's True Love within the next month or two. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
